1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic driving controlling system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an automatic driving controlling system that recognizes the driver's intention for the driving control of a vehicle more accurately by using a yaw rate and lateral acceleration while the vehicle is driving in an automatic driving mode to thereby release the automatic driving mode so that the convenience and satisfaction of the driver can be enhanced, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the use of cars is rapidly increasing in modern society, the number of dead or injured each year due to car accident amounts to tens of thousands of people. Accordingly, in order to reduce casualties and economic losses caused by traffic accident, a variety of automotive technologies, such as the advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) that adopts state-of-the-art sensors and intelligent video equipment to prevent accidents, have been developed.
The advanced driver assistance system includes forward collision warning (FCW) technology, automatic cruise control (ACC) technology, lane change assistant technology, lane departure warning technology, or parking assistance technology.
Here, the automatic cruise control technology allows a vehicle to automatically detect a preceding vehicle that is driving in the same direction in the driving lane while the vehicle is maintained in the same lane according to the configuration condition of the driver, and to automatically accelerate or decelerate the speed according to the speed of the preceding vehicle to thereby keep a safe distance and automatically drive at a target speed.
While the vehicle is driving in the automatic driving mode using the automatic cruise control technology, if the driver releases the automatic driving mode and changes lanes, that is, if the driver intends to directly drive the vehicle, the driver manipulates the steering wheel. In order to detect the driver's intention for the driving control, in the prior art, the user's manipulation of the steering wheel is detected using a torque signal that is created by a torque sensor. However, in the case where the driver's manipulation is detected using the torque signal, only if the driver applies a considerable force to the steering wheel to be operated, the torque signal is created to be sufficient. Thus, it is not easy to detect the user's manipulation for the steering wheel. In addition, it is difficult to establish clear objective criteria to determine a threshold value of the torque signal, and the threshold value of the torque signal tends to be subjectively determined. Therefore, the method for clearly detecting the driver's intention for the driving control is required.